Dark May Project: Resurrection
by luca.yajima
Summary: Everything changes in Touma's life when his adopted non-identical twin brother (Plot Twist) from Britain that he doesn't even remember of comes to live with him temporary not knowing that he's one of the surviving children from the Dark May Project together with Kinuhata and Umidori. Story takes place after the Lance of Gungnir Arc and the invasion of GREMLIN.
1. Introduction

**Hi there, it's me again, the writer that no one cares about XD. Any how, this time, instead of writing cross-over actions I decided to try a proper fanfiction with a little more romance (for the ladies out there... *sign*). I will write some more if people actually read this publication, so please, if you like it then comment or follow; I won't disappoint you ;)**

Touma had a dream one night, hell; it's one of those elapsing dreams he kept on having every night. It wasn't about that Russian gravure idol in bikinis he saw on those magazines sold in the local convenience store in, neither his neighborhood nor the battle with Accelerator; this dream had to do with a boy.

_That black van… _he muttered in his head, _those guys wearing black ski masks… they're… taking him away… need… to stop them_. At that point Touma usually finds himself on the ground powerlessly arching his hand out with his sight all blurry while the boy struggled to set himself loose; the boy yelled uncompromisingly, but no voice came out from his mouth.

Who could that boy be? Touma didn't know himself, but one thing was for sure; the boy saved him from getting abducted by those kidnappers. When the boy disappeared into the opaque as the kidnappers loaded him inside the back of the van which put Touma in an acute catatonic state; a mysterious, but rather familiar voice called him from the top saying:

"'Ello guv'nor!"

Touma turns to see who called him, but unfortunately; this is the end of the dream. Touma woke up on a warm summer morning where you can hear birds cheeping on a tree branch outside the window. Lifting his head up from the pillow; Touma narrowed his eye lids do to the bright sunbeams peering through the window shades and lets out an elongated yawn while scratching his spiky discombobulated hair.

Summer mornings a week before the vacation wasn't that bad compare to the cold winter mornings, especially when you smell that scrumptious scent of soy-sauce based omelet from the kitchen.

"_Brrrrrriiiinnngggg!" _

Touma jumped at that instant when the alarm clock went off and slammed the snooze button impulsively. He thought of buying a new one not only because it's broken, but also not to mention its archaic features of metallic frame and a miniature hammer between the two bells on its top.

Sitting up straight on the bed; Touma reached his arm towards the desk and began scrambling through multitudes of comic magazines and assignment papers in search for his phone in order to check the actual time. Flipping the phone, the digital clock on the main screen suggested: 6:00 AM. He then looked back at the alarm clock which also showed: 6:00 AM that caused Touma to lift one of his eye brows up in doubt.

"Hmmm? This doesn't sound right… I thought that this clock was an hour early, but…"

So then, Touma remembered about that reoccurring dream. To him, it was like he's stuck in some kind of a limbo; after having the same exact dream he always woke up an hour earlier than typical time.

_Well, I guess I don't need to buy a new alarm clock after all; good to save some money. _Touma smirked satisfyingly, but he only did it for the sake of pulling himself out from the gutter of that bizarre dream he had.

Touma shrugged and stood up from the bed and pulled the window shades up; the room illuminated instantaneously like if a hydrogen bomb exploded right in the sky. Bright and warm as ever; Touma can feel it in his vein as he changed to his school uniform. The metallic hangers clanged when he shut the closet door then Touma walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Coming out from the bathroom, an affectionate little voice accompanied Touma while he was adjusting his tie around his collar.

"Good morning Touma!"

Intriguingly enough, this simple phrase _good morning _was astonishingly amusing for Touma; almost as bedazzling as if Joe DiMaggio stepped into the New York Yankee stadium and as pleasant as a palm tree shades on a hot summer's afternoon. This certainly made Touma's morning.

"Wassup Index." Touma sat on the pavement while his hand slightly chilled by holding a cold glass of milk fresh from the fridge.

"Touma, Touma! Are we really going to Clack 'N' Cheese today for my birthday party?" The girl with the nun outfit took a nibble on her overly toasted bread and swallowed down without showing disgust.

"Of course, I promised you remember?" Replied Imagine Breaker.

"I can't ever be sure in trusting your words Touma because you have a tendency to lie and deceive…"

"Since when?! Stop making up stories that never occurred in the first place!" He rebuffed.

"It's so true! Last time, you promised me that we will go to 31st Johnson's together for ice cream instead; you ditched me and went out with that cocky short-haired girl!"

"I told you that I was forced to go against my own will! Why do you always have to doubt me on everything I say?!"

This conversation escalated to a point where they both started nagging each other like married couples subsequently, making them exhausted.

Fortunately, rather than being saved by the bell, a knock came from the door and bundles of letters were ejected from the postal hole. Touma returned from the hallway and opened the first later that was on the bundle.

It turned out to be that it was from his father saying:

**"Dear Touma, how do you do? How's school going in the Academy City? I wrote this letter to you from Goah, India to inform you that your adopted twin brother will come to Japan and visit our house from South London. Your mother and I won't be back for a while hence, can you let him stay at your apartment until we return? Sincerely, from mom and dad. P.S.: I'm hoping to meet your girlfriend soon."**

_Huh? My brother? Did I have a brother before I lost my memory? _Kamijou stirred his head in attempt to reckon, but it resulted laborious.

"Touma! Why did you ignore me?! That's so disrespectful of you!" Sphinx meowed as if it emphasized with what Index said.

"What?! You were still talking to me this time? I was going through my letters for Pete's sake!"

In that apartment room, there was no such thing as fair trial since the little nun always had the final say. At that moment, Index's fingers convoluted in anger then she jumped on Touma's head like a banshee and began chewing his hair while he struggled to shake her off… like always.

In the mist of commotion the door bell rang again and Kamijou went to open it while Index's was still on top of his head. When the door swung opened, a Caucasian man, same age as Touma, but slightly taller wearing a tight white t-shirt with a design of a monotonic tape player illustrated in a street calligraphic style and a light slim kakis pants underneath with a pair of sneakers.

The light brown haired man gazed at kamijou with his hazel eyes and smiled euphorically.

"'Ello guv'nor." He said it with delight.

**So... how was the introduction? Provoking? Or just plain boring... :(**

**Nonetheless, cover art work by JxbP ( art/Misaka-Mikoto-389087954)**


	2. Ante Ressurectio Arc

**'Ello folks! This story will be more official compared to the introduction so this chapter got some more meat in it, apology for my expression. Meanwhile, I also came up with a opening theme: Good Luck by Basement Jaxx and I'll add some more soundtracks later which I highly encourage you to listen while reading this fanfiction for creating a better ambiance and image. Also, I thank Sargent Crash and lioncousin for adding my story into your like, you guys are the best!**

…_It's him! The boy that was in my dreams! How could this even be possible?!_ Touma stood in the hallway completely mesmerized.

"What's going on brother? It's me, Clayton! You don't even recognize your sibling anymore?" The man dropped his luggage and hugged him passionately.

"Well, I won't be surprised; it has been a while since we last met, chap."

Despite of being a foreigner, Clayton knew the Japanese customs as in taking off his sneakers before entering the apartment and lining them up at the side.

Meanwhile, Touma did his best in acting as if he remembered who he was hiding the fact that he's amnesiac.

"Y… yeah, I totally forgot about you man. How have you been? Come on in, I'll get you some OJs."

"Thanks a lot mate."

The British grabbed his belongings and tossed it right next to the lamp stand in the corner of the room. Exiting the restroom after a brief fresh up, Clayton sat

near the table somewhere in the vicinity of the TV and Touma's sport magazines.

"So tell me Clayton, how's England?"

The Japanese man served him a tall cold glass of juice which Clayton gulped down instantaneously.

"Not much happened that would interest you all I should say. It was tedious working under that coffee breathed manager from New York behaving like a rented

scooter in his shampoo company. I thought dad already told you this story, hasn't he?"

"I don't recall him telling man, I'm still a student, I got whole loads of business to take care myself especially that research paper on pseudo-telepathy…"

Touma sighed in misery in remorse; regretting the fact that he overly procrastinated on the assignment while the submission date shrank to two days as a

result. Clayton hummed with mediocre sympathy.

"Oh, is that so? Seems like you're having a handful yourself mate, that's too bad."

Then the Caucasian man turned to the little nun holding a Tom cat near him and gave a warm grin.

" 'Ello miss, a fine looking church maiden you're, my name's Clayton Kamijou."

He introduced himself as Index slightly blush do to his suave attitude.

"H… hi Clayton, my name's Index and this is my cat Sphinx. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Index… what a delightful name. I also like how you named your little friend there. 'Ello kitty kitty kitty…"

As the foreigner's wiggling pointing finger approached the feline, Sphinx sensed something human can't from Clayton and hissed later jumping off from Index's

laps. The Englishman scratched his head confused.

"Nope… sorry Index, I guess Sphinx doesn't like me after all."

"That's no big deal Clayton; he's sometimes anti-social and skeptic about strangers."

Index chuckled as Touma flipped his phone to check the time.

"Oh shit! It's almost eight already?! I better go!"

Kamijou imagined the face of his first class physics professor's diabolic face when condemning student that are on tardy by giving three hour detention after school.

"Catch you later brother!"

"Don't forget Touma! We're going to Clack 'N' Cheese tonight!"

The two remaining in the house wove the high school student as he stormed out the apartment. As the cicadas cried clinging on oak trees outside in the high-noon, Clayton unpacked his suitcase and crutched right in front of the electrical fan covered in sweat.

"My goodness, on a dog day like this, I can sure help myself with an ice cream…"

When Clayton muttered the word "ice cream", Index, who had her eyes glued to the TV watching the new Magical Nonoha series abruptly snapped to him with drools leaking out from her mouth.

"I know just the place to go Clayton!"

* * *

"Kami-yan you're a real sucker, congratulation on your late attendance this morning man!"

Tsuchimikado cheered sarcastically while a dark aura of misery engulfed Touma's body.

"You know Touma, I'm actually very jealous of you; three hour detention with Prof. Komoe? This got to be some divine intervention Touma!"

Aogami, the self-proclaimed lolicon, exalted Kamijou's misfortune. On a balmy summer high-noon, the trio rested their shoulders under a tall apple tree eating

lunch while the children played on jungle-gyms in the park located just outside the financial district of Academy City. In the mist of this pleasant ambiance,

Touma leisurely sucked on the juice straw and later munched on his egg and tuna sandwich.

"By the way Kami-yan, I heard that your adopted brother's going to stay with you for a while?"

Tsuchimikado mentioned as he detected something wrong with Touma's tension.

"Yeah, Clayton? How do you know?"

"Well, Maika visited your apartment a while ago and texted me about seeing him and how charming he was."

The blond man wearing sunglass lied to Touma about Clayton's true identity of him being a secret science side anti-GREMLIN agent from England sent under

Queen Elizard's command. Although, to be more straightforward, Tsuchimikado never thought Touma was ready to hear the truth after what him and Othinus

went through together that caused to strengthen their friendship; Kamijou's retaliation was inevitable.

"That's good to hear…" Touma bit of his sandwich apathetically while his mind was still in quandary trying to figure out the coloration between Clayton and his

repeating dreams about the boy. _'Ello guv'nor… _the voice echoed endlessly in his cranium.

Mothers with their baby carts passed by on the road for a walk through in the park when children eagerly waited for their favorite chocolate whip cream crepe

spanking new off the hot pan that their parents discreetly warned them not to eat in fear of contracting cavity on their chipper, young white teeth; will they

ever listen? Lovers sat on the grass hill top kissing passionately in such way like if they were reenacting a scene from The Merchant of Venice. There were no

reason for them to get excited; night was yet to come for the couple to cuddle under the moonlight. Sugar with coffee; the bitterness of life shall soon mingle

with the saccharine taste of amour.

The lukewarm wind from the South began to howl in the financial district of Academy City. Let the zephyr blow, let the vivacious leafs on the tree branches

rattle, reaper's scythe may reap the first harvest during the crescent moon season, but Touma's faint memory from the dream will still remain. It was that dim

instant when Shirai Kuroko teleported in front of Toumaand his lads, agitated as ever, the middle-school girl panted heavily as a horse. Kuroko finally caught

her breath and glared at Kamijou which made his blood turn cold wondering what he had done now to get this girl's unwanted attention.

"Hey, Ape-man! Your brother's murdered!"

The Judgment member bellowed.

* * *

**(Clayton's Ante-Mortem Record) **

"Clayton Clayton! Which one are you having?"

Index asked as she spanned around the periphery in rhapsody.

"I guess… I'll stick with the classic Velvet Cake. Good news that I got this international discount card for this store from England."

The Englishman pulled out the purple-blue haze colored coupon from his wallet, waving it around in front of the little girl with a grin.

"You know what they say: I scream, you scream, we all scream for an ice cream. So, which one do you want Index?"

"I want Nebulas Cotton Candy, Vanilla Supreme, and Jammin' Jam!"

The nun pointed at her selections that was placed on the other side of the glass covered in frost. Clayton completed his order as he passed the card to the

cashier who amicably took from his hand and swiped it using the registration machine. Countless students that just got out of class or their extra curriculum

activities gathered under the parasol to have a lick of this store's scrumptious cold dessert elegantly served on the crispy corn.

"Seems a little crowded here… Index, why don't you go ahead and secure a place for us? I hate to see the ice cream melting away if we eat while going back to the apartment."

"Sure!"

Index skipped inside the discombobulated as Clayton instructed pushing her small body through the densely populated area. Nonetheless, the British found

one eyesore individual entering his vision [1]. Kanzaki Kaori found Index to accompany in her confection as they both sat together chit-chatting. If Clayton

resisted,it would have been futile; she had the gravity that pulled him to ask her name. She had all the cause to make his heart bleed hot molten. Clayton imagined her

as a Princess who stood over the watchtower wearing the finest silk whimple over her flowing night black hair and a creamy cascade side less surcoat over a

white chainse as she's observing the riders crossing the threshold of the castle fortress.

It was that instant, where a mysterious flash which converted the entire vicinity into a holographic display.

"Ice creams? Ummm, yummy…"

A voice that was only familiar to Clayton came from behind.

"Loki? You're here again? I thought Touma dispersed you with his Imagine Breaker? Boy, I never get bored with my job, really."

The Caucasian man turned to the man with blond hair and two pair of blue eyes. Loki's diabolic chuckle ricocheted in the space where time completely stopped,

even that damsel which Clayton wooed previously.

"And looks like Elizard always tosses new balls for you dogs to fetch…"

The Norse god mocked the English agent by making a sarcastic remark then tip-toed towards him with ghostly silence while Clayton was still holding the ice cream corns.

"What flavor you got there?"

"I got a Velvet Cake. Wanna try some?"

Clayton joked back with derision while Loki looked down at the ice creams with his hands shoved inside the trouser pockets.

"Quite of an attitude for a dead man…"

"Trust me Loki… You don't want to do that."

Despite of Loki's threat, Clayton showed no sign of confrontation as if he was determined that nothing was going to happen which he was wrong.

"…Still cold is it?"

When the blond man mentioned the phrase, the British man's entire body began to shiver with his hands turning blue to purple. Before he knew, Clayton knelt down before Loki as he cast the spell of illusion over him. The Englishman's body temperature dropped drastically and his consciousness slowly began to slip away.

"Cold enough, Clayton?"

"Not that cold compared to a bucket full of penguin shit I'd say…"

"I see…"

Loki increased the amplification of his illusion.

"You're… making… a big… mistake."

"Am I? Don't you think it's a little too late to go back now?"

"You… miss… interpreted… my point…"

Then there it was, Clayton Kamijou cold out, literally speaking. The cashier woman screeched once Loki disappeared and the natural flow of time was restored.

When Index and Kaori came up to the British man's corps, his skin was North Pole cold with no blood in his capillaries, blue as blueberry itself. _I scream, you _

_scream, we all scream… indeed._

* * *

**(Clayton's Post-Mortem Record) **[2]

Touma and Kuroko came rushing in the crime scene while Konori Mii examined the body using her clairvoyance ability.

"...What... happened?"

Kamijou asked astonished as he stared down at his adopted brother's dead body all frozen up like a TV dinner.

"He died of hypothermia, but... it doesn't make any sense, it's mid-summer."

Mii shrugged in perplexity as the anti-skill intervened and packed Clayton inside a body bag, pushing the civilian out of their way. Index subbed out of remorse.

"I shouldn't have taken him to the ice cream stand..."

"This is obviously the affect of some kind of magic."

Koari bit her lips while Touma followed the vehicle that carried Clayton away from the crowd with his eyes.

"So what if this was done by some magician? Clayton isn't a wizard nor an esper. This is insane."

The Japanese high school student pondered in skepticism. Not so long when a man wearing a long black coat patted on Touma's shoulder in seek of attention.

"Stiyl! What the hell happened to my brother?!"

"How the hell should I know? I wasn't even here to witness his death, you dumb ass..."

The red headed man snared apathetically as he cancelled out the cigarette flame by dropping it on to the ground and grinding it with his pivot.

"Nonetheless, I'm curious on who did it."

"My brother came back from Britain today, could it be the Roman Catholic Church that followed him here?"

"The hell you talking about Touma? First of all, Neccesarius and the Catholic Church are currently under a peace treaty, no one will be stupid enough to break a

promise between the two most powerful magical organization. Second of all, this is way too much of a sloppy job for a Catholic magician to pull off, they don't

just leave the corps behind exposed to the public."

Magnus corrected Kamijou and lit another cigarette. The Princess interrupted the conversation between the two chaps as she whispered in Stiyl's ear covering

her mouth in secrecy.

"Got it, I'll be right there. Touma, keep an eye out for Index just in case."

Magnus rogered and inhaled another smoke before he left Touma and Index behind. Just after the magician left, one of the anti-skill officer called Kamijou to

take witness of Clayton's death which he didn't knew anything about. Fortunately, Touma managed to hear a slice of interaction between Kanzaki and Stiyl that

seemed to suggest nothing, but a hoax saying:

_"I've tagged Clayton's corps, he will be brought to the forensics..." _

"Don't worry Mr. Kamijou, we'll find the murderer in no time. We've already contacted your parents for his death. We're terribly sorry."

The anti-skill officer said it with confidence and bowed profoundly in sympathy leaving the scene as he entered the patrol vehicle. How lifeless and frigid the

locus is, when a young soul departed from this physical realm. Like a dog without a bone acting all alone, like a black lamb after slaughter, the park plummeted

in unmitigated lull where no pigeon cooed nor the children laughed. Winter fell upon Touma's face... _So long, my stranger brother... too bad that we had no time to _

_catch up on our lives..._

**... Yup, so Clayton's dead, a passing by wind (or is he?). Ending theme: Here by Yoko Kanno Ft. Maaya Sakano. Other tracks: **

**[1] Bleeding Heart by Jimi Hendrix **

**[2] Rider On The Storm by The Doors **


End file.
